rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Épisode 1 (RWBY Chibi)
L'Épisode 1 '''de RWBY Chibi a été dévoilé pour la première fois sur le site Web de Rooster Teeth le 7 mai 2016 pour les sponsors et le 8 mai 2016 pour le public, avant d'être mis en ligne une semaine plus tard sur YouTube. Résumé L'épisode 1 se compose de quatre sketchs: *"Ruby Makes Cookies" - Ruby tente de faire des biscuits, mais rencontre des difficultés lors de chaque étape de la recette. *"Party Games" - Weiss joue une version personnelle du jeu de l'âne. *"Ninjas of Love" - Ruby trouve par hasard, puis lit l'exemplaire de Ninjas of Love de Blake, un roman torride. Elle réprimande plus tard Blake de posséder une telle "saleté", mais refuse tout de même de le lui rendre. *"Weiss and Yang Training" - 'Weiss et Yang s'affrontent à l'extérieur de l'académie de Beacon. Transcription Ruby: (hors écran) Raté! Weiss: (s'affale, tenant encore son épée) Rohh! - Ruby: (haussant les épaules) Hein, personne n'est là. Eh, je suppose que je vais aller vérifier la cour... Ruby: (intriguée) "Ninjas", hein? - Ruby: (regardant les images avec un large sourire alors qu'elle désigne la partie inférieure, déclarant :) Maintenant, c'est un katana! - Blake: Où est-ce?! (elle se lève et tourne à gauche avec Ruby, le visage gêné, debout avec "Ninjas of Love" dans ses bras et une grimace, montrant le roman avec hésitation) Ruby, est-ce que c'est mon livre? Ruby: (pointe du doigt le tome en question) C'est sale! Saaaaaale! - Blake: (les yeux toujours étourdis et les jambes tremblantes, elle lève un bras puis demande) Puis-je ... Puis-je récupérer mon livre? Ruby: (revient dans la colère) Plus tard! Personnages *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long Trivia *L'auteur de Ninjas of Love est nommé Patty Berdioler. La couverture du livre a le slogan "No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long...", "Aucune ombre ne peut dissimuler le désir d'une énigme très longtemps ...». Le résumé présent au dos du livre indique : *:''When a young woman abandons the comforts ... where she was bound to have an easy life but ... and self absorbed to see past her petty ... realize how lucky she was, she runs away to ... where she becomes ninja. *:Little does she know that over the years she has been watched from the shadows by a ninja master, a lone enigma that haunts the darkness of the night itself. What will happen when our young woman is consumed by the heat of this shadowy man...? *Le poster des Achieve men dans la chambre de dortoir de la Team RWBY a également été remplacé par une version chibi. *"Ruby Makes cookies" et "Party Games" faisaient partie des sketchs RWBY Chibi diffusés exclusivement à l'occasion de la sortie en salles du Volume 1 le 27 avril 2016. *L'épisode contient une nouvelle chanson, peut-être le générique de RWBY Chibi, jouée durant les crédits. Les paroles de la chanson sont: *:This is the way *:You want to spend every day *:Laughing with our friends *:And keeping sadness away *:Join us and see *:We can be happy and free *:Life is full of fun *:Because we’re all chibi Signifiant :C'est la manière / dont tu souhaites passer chaque jour. / Rire avec nos amis / et éloigner la tristesse. / Rejoins nous et regarde. / On peut être joyeux et libre. / La vie est pleine d'amusement / parce qu'on est tous chibi. Galerie d'images :Article détaillé: RWBY Chibi/Galerie d'images#Épisode 1 Chibi 01 00003.png|C'est le moment de faire des cookies! Chibi 01 00005.png|Est-ce là la façon de remuer? Chibi 01 00007.png|Enfin, je peux manger mon cookies avec du lait. Chibi 01 00009.png|Dans le mille ? Chibi 01 00012.png|"Des ninjas, hein?" Chibi 01 00014.png|Oh mon dieu ! Chibi 01 00015.png|Ceci est trop bon. Chibi 01 00016.png|"Ça c'est un katana!" Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs Yang Chibi 01 00019.png|La victoire est mienne! Chibi 01 00021.png|"Ruby, est que c'est mon livre?" Chibi 01 00022.png|Blake mise K.O par Ruby Vidéo thumb|center|650 px Navigation Catégorie:Épisodes de RWBY Chibi